In the Community Core we sponsor outreach and dissemination activities that foster two-way communication between academic and community partners. Through this Core, we will build true collaborative partnerships with community groups, and generate contextually appropriate information about health and mental health service delivery. Projects include efforts at developing sustainable health education programs in depression and asthma through the use of community health educators called promotoras. This Core will also sponsor projects to generate new information about health service delivery through an outreach project in Chelsea, MA, and through a systems initiative in the Cambridge Public Schools. The goal is for health information to flow from the Center to the community; in turn, information about the cultural appropriateness of these mechanisms for dissemination and service delivery will flow back to the Center for distribution in academic, health information and health care service delivery settings. The Specific Aims of the Community Core are to: 1. Maintain and expand existing partnerships, and create new ones when necessary, between EXPORT academic partners and community organizations in Puerto Rico and the Cambridge/Boston area that will encourage and increase their participation in community-based research; 2. Develop innovative models for understanding and outreaching to Latino and African Carribean communities and engaging them in health and mental health services. 3. Develop and disseminate culturally and contextually appropriate health information to Latino and African Carribean communities in Puerto Rico and the Cambridge/Boston area; 4. Sponsor science education outreach activities for middle and high school students in the Puerto Rico and Cambridge/Boston area communities; and, 5. Evaluate the activities of the Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core by using the Center's Evaluation and Planning Committee and a Community Advisory Council made up of members of community agencies involved in the projects in this core.